May
May is one of Ash Ketchum's girlfriends in "Pokémon". May played as Snow White in May Maple and the Ten Characters She is a Princess. May played as Tiger Lily in Ash Pan (PokemonFan Style) She is the Daughter of the Indian Chief. May played as Wendy Darling in Ash Pan, A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift, Fox Ash Pan and the Villains, Leonidas (Hook), Ash Pan in Return to Neverland, and Piglet and the Neverland Pirates She is a Girl. May played as Duchess in The AristoKids She is a Cat. May played as Young Tinker Bell in Giovanni (Hook) She is a Young Pixie. May played as Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Julian14bernardino Style) She is a Mouse. May played as Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Julian14bernardino Style) She is a Princess. May played as Miss Kitty Mouse in The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective She is a Showgirl Mouse. May played as April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Mice She is a Reporter. May played as Nani in Emmy & Spike (Lilo & Stitch) She is a Woman. May played as Ariel in The Little Mer-May, The Little Mer-May (TV series), The Little Mer-May 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-May 3: May's Beginning and Arista in The Little Dawn, The Little Dawn (TV series), and The Little Dawn 3: Dawn's Beginning She is a Mermaid. May played as Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Kim She is a Sailor Scout. May played as Princess Camille in Little Ash: Adventures in Slumberland She is a Slumberland Princess. May played as Budgie in FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (CoolZClassic Style) She is a Human. May played Snips in My Little Pokemon: Pocket Monster Girls May played Adult Gohan in DragonBall Z (Female style) She is a adult fighter Forms: Pegasi (While playing as Gohan base) Alicorn (While playing as Super Saiyan Gohan) Glowing eye Alicorn (While playing as Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Mystic Gohan) Voice Actors: # Veronica Taylor (Seasons 6-8) - English # Michele Knotz (Seasons 9-present) - English # Midori Kawana - Japanese # Mariana Ortiz - Spanish # Cristina Yuste - Spanish # Tatiane Keplmair - Brazilian Portuguese # Annevig Schelde Ebbe - Danish Portrayals: * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Princess Eilonwy. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Sawyer. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Tammy. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Mabel Pines. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) she is played by Dee Dee. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1702 Animal Style) she is played by Roxanne. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (398Movies Human Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. Gallery: May.jpg|May in the TV Series May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May in Pokemon Jirachi: Wish Maker May in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|May in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys May in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|May in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew May in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|May in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon May in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|May in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Ash's Friends.jpg May-0.jpg Ash vs May.jpg May, Drew, Harley, and Solidad.png May Angry.png May in On A Wingull & A Prayer.jpg|May in On A Wingull & A Prayer May-1.jpg Ash and Friends Tell Dawn No Need to Worry.png Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Girls Category:Childs Category:Human Characters Category:Peach Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Heroes Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters who can fly Category:May and Wander Category:Savers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Tomboys